


chocolate milk

by penthesileias



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Bartender!Bellamy, F/M, I Blame Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penthesileias/pseuds/penthesileias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clarke is dragged into a bar by her friend/roommate Raven she could never have guessed what happens there. Or how Clarke finds out that she has a thing for freckles and that she obviously cannot think straight when there is a hot bartender.</p>
<p>Based on this tumblr post: “yes, i know this is a bar but you’re a rlly hot bartender and i panicked and said “cHOCOLATE MILK” when you asked me what i wanted to drink, now i just want to crawl away and hide forever” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	chocolate milk

**chocolate milk**

 

Clarke had tried not to roll her eyes too much when Raven had suggested they go to a bar (‘cause apparently she rolls her eyes _„all the time, Clarke, and it’s annoying, please stop“_ , so currently she tries to get this habit under control). She even took the (much to revealing for her liking) dress Raven had shoved in her direction and the silver high heels Raven had pulled out from under a pile of clothes in her room. ( _„You will look amazing, Clarke, come on.“_ )

 

So now she stands insecure at the entrance of this bar Raven had picked out and pulls every five seconds on the hem of her too short dress that barely covers her ass, until Raven snatches her hands and gets a firm grip on them to still them.

 

„Clarke, stop fidgeting. You look stunning“, she assures her and lets one hand go to pull her on the other into the bar. Raven herself wears a bright red dress that hugs her curves in all the right places and has a _very_ low neckline at the back that makes Clarke wonder if Raven even wears a bra. Probably not, she decides after checking her friend’s back once more.

 

The heels of Raven’s shoes are even higher than her own and Clarke wonders how Raven even manages to walk without struggling every step. Raven’s ponytail swings with every step she takes and Clarke returns the bright smile her friend gives her when they have reached the middle of the dance floor. Finally Clarke feels like she’s on safer ground again because she likes to dance even if it’s in the middle of complete strangers.

 

So she dances carelessly with her friend/flatmate and doesn’t give a fuck whatever the other people around them might think because she’s having fun right now. Raven gives her a proud smile and swirls her around and Clarke feels light and free. She doesn’t think about her exams or that she should be writing an essay right now. Maybe it wasn’t an idea as bad as she originally had thought.

 

That is until a blonde man catches Raven’s wrist and gives her a bright smile. „Reyes! Fancy seeing you here“, he begins and Raven rolls her eyes so hard Clarke worries they will fall out.

„What do you want, Wick?“, her friend asks annoyed (but Clarke is sure Raven isn’t nearly as annoyed with Wick as she wants him and her to think) and lets go of Clarke’s hand she’s still holding.

He gives her a confident smile that she doesn’t return (but Clarke sees the corner of her mouth twitch).

„Wanna dance with me, Reyes?“, he asks and despite her earlier behaviour Raven’s eyes light up with this offer and she asks Clarke silently if that’s okay for her.

Clarke nods and makes a casually wave with her hand (it turns out to be more weird than anything other) and points towards the bar. „I’m gonna get a drink“, she says before giving her friend a little smile and turning around.

 

After she’s elbowed her way through the crowd she stands in front of the bar. Her feet hurt a little in the high heels but Clarke ignores the pain and presses herself between a tall man in his early thirties and a more than a little drunk girl that sways from one foot to the other. Her long dark hair is braided in a complicated way that makes Clarke a little jealous because she simply wears her hair open. She wears a beautiful dark blue dress and dark high heeled boots that end over her ankle.

 

But then her attention is drawn away from the girl because she gets a look at the bartender and she can’t look away. He’s tall and lean. His dark curls are messed up like he’s run his hands one time too much trough them and the _freckles_. His tanned skin is covered with freckles around his nose and on his high cheekbones. Clarke never knew she had a thing for freckles until now. She realizes she‘s staring and averts her gaze. Now she notices the other bartender who’s currently looking at his phone, scowling.

 

In the same second she realizes that Freckles will be the one attending her and she begins to sweat and tries to turn around and flee as a dark voice holds her back.

„What do you wanna drink, sweetheart?“, he asks and she casts a glance in his direction. He smiles politely and seems a little bit impatient because she doesn’t answer instantly.

Come on, Clarke, she thinks and leans onto the bar. Oh my god, Clarke, get your shit together. Her heart races and she can’t think straight. „Chocolate milk“, she says because it’s the first thing coming to her mind. God, no. She feels a blush creeping up on her face at the incredulous look on his face.

„You are aware this is a bar, aren’t you, princess?“, he asks and Clarke hopes that somehow the ground will swallow her whole.

 

„Oh my god“, she murmurs to herself and everything inside her wants to crawl away and hide in a corner where his gaze won’t follow her. „I…I…“, she stammers and she’s sure her face can’t be told from a tomato anymore.

„She takes a gin tonic, Bell“, a voice from her right says and Clarke turns to see the dark haired girl.

The bartender casts a last glance on her before he turns to mix her drink.

„Thanks“, Clarke says insecure and the girl smiles at her.

„I’m Octavia, by the way“, she introduces herself and Clarke smiles back.

„Clarke.“

„Nice to meet you, Clarke“, Octavia answers and shakes her hand. „So, why’d you order a chocolate milk?“, she asks then curious and Clarke blushes again.

„It’s stupid“, she says and buries her head in her hands.

„I’d like to know“, Octavia insists and Clarke throws a glance at the bartender but he’s still busy with her drink.

„He’s, you know“, she lowers her voice, „really hot and I kinda panicked when he asked me what I wanted to drink.“

Octavia grins now and in this moment the bartender comes back with Clarke’s drink and Clarke begins to dig in her bag for her wallet but Octavia lays her hand on her arm and says: „This one’s on me.“

„Thanks“, Clarke says and expects her to fetch her purse but instead she just gives the bartender a smile with big puppy eyes and he rolls his eyes at her.

„Thank you, big bro“, Octavia says and earns a frown and a shake of the head from him.

 

A few minutes later Clarke is on the dance floor again with Octavia by her side. They have already exchanged phone numbers and even if Clarke’s afraid that Octavia won’t remember much from this night considering the amount of alcohol she has consumed it’s really funny with her.

Clarke hasn’t seen Raven in a while now but isn’t to worried since her friend has habit of disappearing and reappearing when you don’t expect her to.

As soon as Clarke had finished her drink Octavia had dragged her onto the dance floor but now Clarke’s the one that keeps Octavia up because she’s lost her balance a few times and Clarke’s actually quite worried.

„Are you okay“, she asks Octavia who shakes her head and leans even more on Clarke.

„I wanna go home“, she mumbles and it sounds so much like a lost little girl that Clarke pats on her head and hugs her.

„Come on, Octavia, I’ll bring you to your brother“, Clarke means and drags Octavia behind her in the general direction of the bar.

 

He gets instantly that worried look and curses under his breath. „I told Jasper not to give her this much shots“, he mumbles in Clarke’s direction and casts an angry glance to the other bartender.

„I want to get home, Bellamy“, Octavia whines and Bellamy swears again.

„I won’t let you go home alone, O, not in this state“, he says angry and rubs a hand over his face. „But I can’t go until my shift ends.“ He looks desperate now and Clarke rubs comforting over Octavia’s back.

Suddenly his gaze is drawn to her and Clarke feels herself blush again. „It’s probably too much asking for but could you…?“, he doesn’t finish his ask and Clarke doesn’t have to think twice.

„Of course, I will take care of her“, she says quickly and he gives her a relieved smile.

„Thank you, princess. Can I give you my phone number?“

Clarke hands him her phone and he saves his number and gives it back to her.

„I don’t know how to thank you“, he says and Clarke finds herself smiling at him.

„It’s really no trouble at all“, she assures him.

 

Once they are at Octavia’s she doesn’t seem ready to let Clarke go and after she’s texted Raven Clarke decides to stay. Octavia borrows her a oversized shirt and sleeping shorts. They curl up on the couch together and watch Netflix while drinking tea and talking. And even if Clarke’s only known Octavia for a few hours she feels like they could be really good friends. Octavia tells her how her boyfriend, Atom, has left her for another girl, and Clarke tells in return the crazy story of Finn having two girlfriends at the same time and how her and Raven bonded over this experience.

Octavia has to laugh at Clarke’s story of how Raven had hit Finn with a chair and has to admit that in retrospect it’s really funny.

The fall asleep like this, curled up into another and smiling.

 

When Clarke wakes, the TV is turned off and Octavia’s snoring next to her. She smiles and gets up, careful so that she doesn’t wake Octavia, and enters the bathroom. After she’s done she follows the smell of breakfast and wonders if Octavia’s up yet. As she comes into the kitchen the first she sees are Bellamy’s dark curls and then the mug he’s holding in his hands.

He blows at the hot coffee and raises then his eyes to her. His eyes widen slightly and something Clarke cannot name is in his eyes before it’s gone again and he’s smiling.

„Good morning, princess“, he says and slides another mug towards her. „I made chocolate milk for you“, he adds and Clarke blushes.

„Thanks“, she says shy and he shrugs casually before brushing past her to the door. When Clarke thinks he’s long gone, she suddenly feels his breath on her ear.

„My shirt looks really good on you“, he mumbles before he’s really gone and Clarke blushes even harder if that’s even possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)  
> this is my first fan fic written in English. I'm not a native speaker so if something's horrible wrong or doesn't sound right, please tell me!


End file.
